<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetness of the season by astralprojects</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271717">Sweetness of the season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects'>astralprojects</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, F/F, Fluff, HECK YEAAAAAH WE'RE BACK ON IT, I'M REAL HAPPY I WANNA GET BACK INTO THINGS, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The colours of the leaves may change, but the way you enjoy your time with her never will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanazono Tae/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetness of the season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something would always change in the air when this time of year came around.</p>
<p>Chisato tipped the soothing drink down her throat with a satisfying (though as discreet as always) gulp. The decorators of this cafe had really gone all out this year… Each and every shade transforming it was gorgeous.</p>
<p>So, what was it that had changed?</p>
<p>The weather conditions? This year, the rain had been a little more forgiving, though the same couldn’t be said about the wind. Still, that didn’t fit quite right.</p>
<p>The temperature? Of course it had - Chisato didn’t enjoy lugging her winter coat back out again to brave the chills. The air was indeed a little sharper because of it, but that wasn’t it.</p>
<p>Although, a thick wool coat wasn’t all Chisato had to defend herself from the cold, nor just the hot beverage in her hands - not even the radiators of the cafe gave her the heat level she had grown accustomed to each year.</p>
<p>Fiddling with a themed menu stocked full with choices that just wouldn’t be absorbed by her brain, Tae Hanazono gawped at the typesetting amazedly.</p>
<p>Tae always perked up a little more this time of year. That was the answer to her riddle and Chisato knew it.</p>
<p>“Chisa, look,” Tae called out softly, bumping her seat closer to the table so she could stretch her arm even further. “They sell cinnamon and carrot cake here.”</p>
<p>“Mm, it looks very nice,” she commented. “Are you going to get it?”</p>
<p>“Dunno. I kinda want the hot chocolate too.”</p>
<p>“You can have both, you know,” Chisato offered. “Just because I only ordered a drink doesn’t mean you can only order one item.”</p>
<p>Tae’s eyes widened as if Chisato had confessed her most embarrassing secret. “You’re right! Wow, that solved everything.”</p>
<p>Chisato laughed, lowering the height of her latte a little more. Pumpkin spice - she would never know why the greatest treats were locked away for most of the year.</p>
<p>“It’s even got a little icing rabbit on it,” she pointed out. “How cute. It’s in 3D too.”</p>
<p>“Mmhm, that’s mainly why I want it,” Tae expanded. “I could stare at it all day. Almost as much as I could with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Chisato teased. “How could you stare at me for more than a day?”</p>
<p>“Hm… Maybe if I time travelled, I could get an extra hour in,” Tae theorised. “Or if I didn’t blink. Did you know that a normal person blinks twenty times a day?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, actually. That’s a lot fewer than I expected it to be.”</p>
<p>“Right? Arisa blinks all the time when she doesn’t know what I’m saying, which is a lot, so I guess that means she isn’t normal,” Tae continued, as if she were so normal herself. “Anyway, each blink takes a third of a second, I think, so I could spend, hm… A whole six more seconds looking at you.”</p>
<p>“What an impact that would have,” Chisato said sarcastically. “Please don’t actually strain yourself for my sake though, Tae-chan.”</p>
<p>“Aw… I really wanna look at you even longer though,” she whined disappointedly. “How else should I do it then?”</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know, I've never tried," Chisato answered. "I rather value my vision, thank you." </p>
<p>"And I value your looks. What's the difference?"</p>
<p>"Not much, I suppose," she offered. "To go back to your original point though, I don't think we only blink twenty times a day."</p>
<p>"Oh," Tae responded with, whipping her phone out after a brief second of dissatisfaction. "This website says it's twelve thousand. That's more like it."</p>
<p>"Now, if you were to stop blinking for a day, what would you lose?"</p>
<p>Tae tapped on her keyboard for a while, making brief calculations. "Not an hour of looking at the prettiest woman to ever be in a foot lotion commercial."</p>
<p>"Your better eyesight, Tae-chan," Chisato corrected her amusedly, peering out at her with a daring expression from under her cup. "So don't bother attempting that, or you won't get to look at me at all."</p>
<p>"Ough… I really can't win here."</p>
<p>"Tell you what." Her cup clinked on the table as Chisato set it down. "Since you're so frustrated at that lost hour, how about we set aside some extra time at the end of the day for you to make up for it? It isn't anything to me if I miss an extra hour of sleep."</p>
<p>'To be with you' went unspoken, but Tae's eyes glittered as she heard it all the same.</p>
<p>"That sounds great, Chisa. Thanks a ton," she sighed with an earnest smile. "So, how much?"</p>
<p>"How much?"</p>
<p>"How close do I get to be?" Tae asked. She rested her arms on the table, flattening the napkins under her elbows. "This close?"</p>
<p>"If that's as much as you'd like."</p>
<p>It wasn't. Tae wanted more, as much of Chisato as she could get - and she always got just that.</p>
<p>With a unique little shimmy in her seat, Tae drew further in. "Closer?"</p>
<p>"Closer."</p>
<p>"Mm…" Considering the distance between them, she was soon out of her seat more than she was in it. "This close?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid you don't get it," Chisato admitted. "Shall I show you?"</p>
<p>Tae nodded with that same enthusiasm and curiosity Chisato had come to love over the years.</p>
<p>Looking inconspicuously and cautiously around, Chisato was motivated by all the vacant seats around them. A perfect setup for the sweetest taste of the season.</p>
<p>Pulling at the collar of Tae's jumper gently but firmly, Chisato's lips met Tae's just in time for her to see that excitement blur into tranquility.</p>
<p>This was it.</p>
<p>This was the prime sweetness of the season.</p>
<p>"Mm— Chisa," Tae stopped her, drawing back. "I want to go."</p>
<p>"Why? Have I made you uncomfortable?" she feared.</p>
<p>"No. I'd just get to kiss you longer in private," Tae clarified. "Plus, I can look at you there without seeming weird."</p>
<p>"Hm…" Chisato considered the proposal carefully. It did sound nice, but so did staying and sharing one of the themed cakes on the menu. "I'd like to stay a little longer if that's alright with you, Tae-chan."</p>
<p>"Okay," she settled, resting her chin in her folded arms on top of the table. "I can wait."</p>
<p>"... Aren't you going to order that carrot cake you wanted?"</p>
<p>"... You're right!" Tae sprang back into action, raising her hand as if asking for a teacher rather than a waiter like the customer she was. "You're a lifesaver, Chisa!"</p>
<p>"Hm, I don't know about that," Chisato expressed. "I appreciate the sentiment though."</p>
<p>"And I appreciate your face."</p>
<p>Chisato laughed with genuine mirth, stirring the foam in her latte until it shaped into a heart as warm as she knew Tae's to be. "And so we're back to square one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm clearly a little rusty, go easy on me.</p>
<p>Twitter: @himalovesrin, I'd love to be mutuals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>